


Snowfall

by TheCG



Category: Kyuuso wa Cheese no Yume wo Miru | The Cornered Mouse Dreams of Cheese, Sojou no Koi wa Nido Haneru | The Carp on the Chopping Block Jumps Twice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCG/pseuds/TheCG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Kyouichi feels like the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I last wrote any kind of fanfic. I hope it doesn't show too much.

It seems to happen most often on snowy nights, when even the weather itself seems tired. As Kyouichi approaches the apartment he watches the flakes drift lazily down to meet their end on the pavement. There’s a soft wind, hardly enough to create swirls of white along the ground, but just enough to creep under a coat and chill his skin. Nature exhausted its efforts long ago, when the typhoons of the fall blew through. Now all that it has left is this; the gathering snow and the icy breeze.

He knows what to expect as soon as he enters the door. Imagase’s back is to him, the familiar black-clad form huddled over a mug of coffee gone lukewarm. Before he even has both shoes off the younger man is on him, clinging to his body in a desperate hug. He mumbles into Kyouichi’s throat, hushed and rambled worries about being left all alone. Kyouichi eyes the clock on the wall, he’s two hours late. It was only the fault of a minor accident on the tracks, but he doesn't say because it doesn't matter. 

Imagase has worried over less.

Kyouichi’s fingers slide over the soft fabric of Imagase’s turtleneck, soothing the man enough that he can remove his coat and remaining shoe. He isn’t mumbling anymore, but the tear trails are still visible as Imagase gazes somewhere past Kyouichi’s feet. 

Kyouichi guides him with the tips of his fingers, trailing down his arm and tugging him into the apartment and out of the chill of the doorway. He talks idly when he releases Imagase’s fingers, about his day, about the still-full mug on the table that’s too cold to do much good. He’s pouring it out and rinsing the cup when Imagase embraces him from behind. His nimble fingers work at the buttons of Kyouichi’s dress shirt and Kyouichi knows he should expect this. This is the routine for days like this; it always ends in their bed.

They both know each other’s bodies too well for the undressing to take long. The trail of clothes from the small kitchen barely makes it halfway to the bedroom. His lips are all over Imagase, fingers massaging lower and lower. The only sound is the squirt of the bottle from Kyouichi’s bedside table and the breathy vows from Imagase as he helps Kyouichi prepare. 

It’s fast and desperate on days like these, Imagase clinging to Kyouichi as he’s thrust down onto the mattress. His earlier coherency is lost to cries and groans, nails digging into Kyouichi’s back deeper and deeper as he approaches his end. Kyouichi says nothing, grunting into the nape of Imagase’s neck as he feels the heat building inside of his body and mind. He only cries out when he comes, not a name just a strangled sound.

There’s no pillow talk. Nights like these are spent clutching each other, occasional soft kisses pressed to foreheads and lips. Imagase is the first to fall asleep, Kyouichi’s fingers stroking through his soft hair as the older man stares into his sleeping face. His body is as exhausted as the weather outside, but his mind runs conversations with himself, questions lost before they reach his lips. He watches the minute hand on the wall clock creep slowly in circles as he assures himself over and over that this is what he wants, that this is what Imagase wants. This feeling in his chest, this weight on his mind is something he fought to keep.

He falls asleep with Imagase wrapped in his arms.


End file.
